1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to medical devices in general, and more particularly to a flexible wrap for restraining a shoulder, or another anatomical part of a user, in a relatively stable position while also providing a means for applying either a heat pack or a cold pack to that region of the body.
2. General Background
The medical field contains numerous examples of flexible restraints for body parts ranging from a simple strip bandages to more complicated devices designed for a specific body part. As can be imagined, the more complicated the design, the less utilitarian it becomes, in some cases requiring a separate device for the right and the left (or the front and the back) body part. Another drawback to the more specific designs of restraints is the fact that they must come in a variety of sizes to accommodate men, women and children and their respective ectomorphic, mesomorphic and endomorphic body sizes and/or shapes.
In the past, shoulder restraints have ranged from multiple wraps of gauze to a full upper body cast or plaster, depending upon the degree of movement permitted. Regardless of the type specified, each of them required a considerable amount of time to secure or install in place, and they oftentimes required the assistance of another person for proper fit. This becomes a burden when the wrap needs to be frequently removed for inspection, change of dressing, or application of medicine purposes. These wraps also fail to provide a means for securing a heating source or a chilling source against the affected area, much less enable these sources to be replaced in a timely and efficient manner.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a shoulder restraint that can be quickly installed, adjusted and removed as needed. Another object of this invention is to enable this installation/removal to be accomplished by user, without the need for assistance. Still another object of this invention is to provide a means for securing a heat source or a chilling source against the affected area without the need to remove the wrap when the source must be removed and/or recharged. A further object of this invention is to provide a shoulder restraint that can be used on either shoulder and on both men and women despite their body size or category. Yet another object is to enable the user to quickly adjust the amount or restraint provided by the wrap to accommodate a variety of needs or requirements. These and other objects will become obvious upon further inspection.